Zolo Roronoa
Zolo Roronoa (ゾロ・ロロノア, Zoro Roronoa), also known as "Pirate Hunter" Zolo (海賊狩りのゾロ, Kaizoku Gari no Zoro), is a fictional character and protagonist from the One Piece series. He is a pirate and a swordsmen, the first member of Luffy's crew, and a former bounty hunter. They first meet when Zolo is being held prisoner by a corrupt and draconian Navy captain, Morgan, and is awaiting his execution date. He was charged for protecting a civilian girl from the navy captain's son's rabid pet wolf. Luffy respects him and offers Zolo a spot on his crew. Despite his initial refusal, Zolo agrees when Luffy keeps his word to retrieve his swords and free him from the firing squad. He was the first member to join the Straw Hat Pirates, and, to date, is considered the largest threat and most dangerous member in the crew after Luffy. His fame as a master swordsman and his great strength, along with the actions of his captain, sometimes led others to believe he was the true captain of the crew. He is one of the top three fighters in the crew alongside Luffy and Sanji, and his dream is to become the greatest swordsman in the world. Since his youth, Zolo has trained to become a swordsman and was already strong enough to defeat opponents twice his size. The only opponent he couldn't defeat was his dojo master's daughter, Kuina, who he furiously challenged time and time again. During their final duel together, they confide in each other their respective dreams to become the best swordmasters in the world, a goal which they both promise to fulfill. When Kuina unexpectedly dies, he is given Kuina's sword, Wadō Ichimonji, as a keepsake. In her honor, he develops his trademark three-sword style and promises to someday fulfill his part of their childhood promise. Zolo is regarded as one of twelve pirates who are referred to as the "Worst Generation" (formerly known as the "Eleven Supernovas")", the rookie pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 berries to have reached the Red Line, with a current bounty of 120,000,000 berries. "I won't stop here! I'll keep going and never lose!" :—Zolo Roronoa. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Christopher Sabat (English), Kazuya Nakai (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (young): Brina Palencia (English), Megumi Urawa (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography The first member to join the Straw Hat Pirates, a Three-Swords Style swordsman, who wields three swords to slash all enemies, who Luffy trusts implicitly. Studied the arts of the sword at a dojo in Shimotsuki Village of the East Blue, and set out for sea to challenge the world’s greatest swordsman “Hawk-Eye” Mihawk to a duel. His dream is to become the greatest master swordsman in the world. He'll overcome any challenge to be the world's greatest! However, before he was able to achieve his goal, his lifestyle became troubled as he began to attack pirate ships and gain fame from earning bounty. When he was captured by the Marines, he was saved by Luffy and joined his crew. With his promise to his late friend engraved in his heart, he aims to become the world’s number one swordsman. In the two years after the Battle of Navyford he received training in the sword from Mihawk Dracule. Under Mihawk’s harsh training, he learned to use Haki. His weakness is his poor sense of direction. Appearance Zolo is a muscular young man with lightly tanned skin. He always carries his three swords along with him, bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. Of the three swords he has on his person, he has always been seen carrying the Wado Ichimonji, while his other two swords have varied over time due to them being destroyed and subsequently replaced with progressively better ones. Although his right hand is usually seen resting over them, he can also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting down. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. Zolo normally keeps a black bandanna tied around his left bicep and ties it around his head when he is fighting seriously against an opponent. Zolo's body is covered with scars from his many battles, most notably the massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip that he acquired during his loss against the world's greatest swordsman, Mihawk Dracule, at Baratie. His other visible scars are the scars he inflicted upon his ankles in a desperate attempt to free himself from Mr. 3's Giant Candle Service Set by trying to cut his feet off at Little Garden. After the timeskip, he gained another scar over his left eye, obtained through unknown means. Zolo's other remarkable feature is his cropped green hair, which Sanji often teases him about by calling him either, [[Wikipedia:Marimo|"moss-ball" or "moss-head"]], due to its resemblance to one. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Similar to most of his male crewmates, Zolo has the same outfit throughout most of the series. Before the timeskip, he would consistently wears black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and his green haramaki. However, it is only Zolo's shirt varies from time to time in the arcs. Outfits During the Arlong Park Arc, he disembarked Sanji's fishing ship neglecting to put on a shirt. After beating up most of Arlong's crew, he wore an opened, navy blue shirt decorated with light blue whirlpools that he stole from one of the mermen. Since Zolo received his scar from Mihawk during the Baratie Arc before the Arlong Park Arc, Zolo wore bandages that were visible underneath his shirt. During the Roguetown Arc, Zolo acquires Sandai Kitetsu and Yubashiri to replace the two conventional katana which were broken by Mihawk in the Baratie Arc. During the Drum Island Arc, Zolo was bundled up for the winter island, but later stripped down after a foolish choice to swim in the frigid water on the island. He remained shirtless and shoeless in the beginning of the arc after getting lost from the Merry Go and left unable to redress himself, until he stole a parka from a man in Wapol's army, which was a hooded, forest green parka with a light green sash and white fur on the cuffs, hood, and hem, as well as a pair of boots. During the Alabasta Arc, he wore an orange keffiyeh with a gold chain on his head, a long-sleeved white coat with black lines all over it, and the bottom of his black trousers were torn above his ankles. During the Skypiea Arc, he wore his usual outfit in the beginning of the arc until he took it off after fighting a skyshark to save Chopper Tony Tony from being eaten. Afterwards, he wore a long, deep blue T-shirt and goggles strapped either on his head or around his neck, which were later broken and discarded. During the Water 7 Arc, he wore his usual outfit until near the end, where he wore an unzipped, bright yellow jacket with a closed pocket flap on each side. He continued wearing this outfit throughout the Enies Lobby Arc. During the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, he wore a black shirt with the Galley-La Company emblem on it in white. At the end of the Thriller Bark Arc, he wore an opened, gray shirt. During the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, he wore an opened white shirt with red stripes. During his time at Kuraigana Island, shortly after being sent there by Kuma Bartholomew, he wore an opened, dark blue shirt. Since Zolo was critically injured when he arrived at the island, Perona patched him up, so bandages were all over his body. He also replaced Yubashiri, which was destroyed in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, with Shusui, which was entrusted to him by the zombie of Ryuma brought to life by Brook's shadow. Post-Timeskip During and after the two-year timeskip, Zolo gains a new scar running down his left eye, which he always seems to have it always closed. His neck appears to be much thicker, he is more muscular and his hair is now a little longer, now slightly slicked back. Zolo now wears a long, open dark-green coat closed on his waist and is held by a red sash, in which his three swords are now tucked into, and his black bandanna is tied around his left forearm. His coat exposes his bare chest, revealing his green haramaki underneath the coat. He also appears to have grown taller, as he seems to be almost as tall as Robin when standing next to her. Outfits During the Punk Hazard Arc, he briefly wore a white, furry coat to keep warm and for protection against the cold weather on the frozen side of Punk Hazard, which he took from Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit. During the Dressrosa Arc, he wore a black suit and a white dress shirt with the top button undone. He had also worn black sunglasses and a fake white mustache as a disguise. However the sunglasses were destroyed in his clash with Admiral Fujitora. Additionally, he discarded the mustache upon his identity being exposed. After the battle against the Don Quixote Pirates, Zolo took off his suit jacket, and unbuttoned his shirt leaving his chest and scar exposed. During the Zou Arc, Zolo currently wears a dark-blue t-shirt with his green coat and haramaki over a pair of long, black trousers and boots * Hair Color: Green * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 19 (debut), 21 (after timeskip) * Birthday: November 11th * Height: 178 cm (5'10"; debut), 181 cm (5'11½"; after timeskip) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Zolo_Roronoa_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Full_Body.png|Zolo, after 2 year timeskip. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey ** Nami ** Usopp ** Sanji Vinsmoke ** Chopper Tony Tony ** Robin Nico ** Franky ** Brook * Gaimon * Johnny * Yosaku * Vivi Nefeltari * Karoo * Kureha * Nebra Nefeltari * Cricket Mombran * Hatchan * Camie * Rayleigh Silvers * Kuja ** Hancock Boa * Ivankov Emporio * Jimbei * Fukaboshi Family * Parents (Deceased) * Unnamed Father-in-Law (deceased) Neutral Rivals * Kuina * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Mihawk Dracule ** Kuma Bartholomew * Chaser Smoker Enemies * Buggy * Erigor * Black Cat Pirates ** Kuro * Don Krieg * Arlong * Wapol * Baroque Works ** Crocodile ** Galdino * Bellamy * Blackbeard Pirates ** Teech D. Marshall * Eneru * Foxy * Lucci Rob * Moria Gecko * Impostor Straw Hat Pirates ** Black Demalo ** Manjaro ** Chocolat ** Mounblutain ** Drip ** Gitsune Nora ** Cocoa ** Turco * Caribou Abilities and Powers Unarguably an extremely powerful and strong young fighter with immense potential, Zolo is the top fighter in the Straw Hat Pirates' crew, and his strength is considered so great that, when taking his stern personality into account, people mistake him as the captain of the Straw Hat Crew after witnessing his skills in battle. Although Zolo and Sanji would usually let their rivalry impede their fighting performances, they have proven to be a near-unstoppable force if they agree to cooperate for the battle, as seen when they instantly turned the tables against the Groggy Monsters. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities After two years of intensive training with Mihawk Dracule, Zolo has grown much more powerful than ever before. It is shown during his first appearance after the timeskip that he can cut through extremely large objects with incredible ease, speed, and precision (also considering without the use of his left eye). Zolo was even able to cut a Pacifista in half with just one slash from his swords, whereas two years prior he barely managed to only slightly damage one. Zolo's newly-found strength is further demonstrated when he averts the previously mentioned formula of fighting the arc's second strongest foe when he easily defeats Hordy Jones, the man in the role of the strongest adversary of the arc that typically does combat with Luffy. He accomplishes this with just a single, one-sword strike, despite being at a disadvantage at fighting a mermen underwater. He has also grown strong enough to be able to effortlessly defeat a Logia user of inferior fighting ability, as he demonstrated to Monet by cutting her vertically in half without Haki, proving that she would have died if he were serious. Even without his swords, Zolo has monstrous physical strength. At a very young age he was able to lift boulders over his head, and is now able to lift and toss an entire building. He can use some sword techniques without his swords, and has also been shown to pack powerful punches. He was even strong enough to deflect a punch from Oars before the timeskip, and has developed the ability to pump his arms up with pure muscle. However, Zolo seemed unable to control his strength prior to the timeskip. This is shown when he tried to hold back while fighting the shipwrights of Galley-La using the dull edge of his swords, and yet still caused serious damage. After the two year timeskip, it seems that Zolo has exponentially increased in physical strength as he was able to block an attack from the huge King Neptune's equally massive trident with ease. When not armed with his swords, Zolo has shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat. He has been known to effectively knock out much larger creatures with unarmed strikes. Also he has been able to defeat opponents with massive punches and kicks. Zolo has also been shown to fight on par with Sanji during their arguments, even without his swords at times. Zolo's agility, speed, and overall reflexes are also extraordinary. He has shown that he is quick enough to keep up with Sanji, who is a master of his own leg-based style, as well as two Shave users simultaneously (Kaku and Jabra). He can move at nearly imperceptible speeds, jump to astonishing heights, and dodge bullets with ease. On numerous occasions, Zolo has shown being able to evade (or block) high-speed attacks and projectiles that move so fast that it would normally be impossible for an average human to even notice them, much less evade them. Thus, Zoro was able to dodge simultaneous pressure shots as well as a laser blast from Kuma Bartholomew, both of which travel at extremely high speed, even after being heavily injured from his previous fights with Oars and fatigued from his fight with Ryuma. After the two years timeskip, Zolo can even move underwater at a speed faster than a mermen. This was mentioned by a member of the New Mermen Pirates, who exclaimed that it was inconceivable for the swordsman to be faster than a mermen (referring to the aforementioned battle with Hordy Jones) underwater. To match his incredible strength, Zolo also has an amazing tolerance to pain and astonishing amounts of stamina and endurance, evidenced by numerous situations he has thus far endured. Several examples are: * Mihawk Dracule's black sword slashing his chest. * Arlong's saw-like nose stabbing into his chest. * Cutting into his own legs to try and free himself from Mr. 3's wax creation. * Mr. 1's two buzz saws jamming into his chest. * Eneru's massively powerful lightning based attacks. * CP9's Kaku's many Tempest Kick attacks. * Receiving a direct kick from the giant Oars. * Kuma's explosive Ursa Shock attack. "How can he still be standing after taking a hit from the giant? I don't even know who the real zombie is anymore!" :—Lola on watching Zolo get back up to fight Oars. Finally, Zolo managed to absorb all of the damage and fatigue Luffy had accumulated, besides the damage inflicted on him during fights with Oars and Ryuma during the Thriller Bark Arc. This is especially impressive as Kuma had stated to Zolo that, since he was already close to death, taking in Luffy's pain and fatigue in addition to his would definitely kill him. Zolo, however, managed to survive and later only remarked afterward that "nothing happened" when questioned by Sanji. (Even though Brook saw it happen) It is notable to mention that while Luffy fell unconscious after he defeated Moria due to his agony and exhaustion, Zolo, on the other hand, not only managed to survive, but remained conscious even after accumulating all of the pain and fatigue he and Luffy had sustained, purely by sheer force of will and pride; and if that was not amazing enough, he still remained standing after all those events, although shortly thereafter he dropped into a coma for three days. Zolo has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head. All this demonstrates some of the greatest feats of endurance seen in the entire Fairy One Piece Tail series, especially for one without Curséd Fruit powers, proving he arguably has the highest endurance out of all the Straw Hat Pirates, who already seem inhuman themselves. Lack of Orientation Outside of battles, Zolo has one obvious weakness: his complete lack of orientation. He often demonstrates that he can easily get lost everywhere and always walks in the wrong direction. He even sometimes walks the wrong way when having his target in plain sight, looking for shortcuts. Zolo can also get confused by his own directions, such as in the Skypiea Arc when he intended to go right, but instead went to his left. Also, In Enies Lobby, Nami pointed towards a flight of stairs and told everyone to run to the roof of a building, but Zolo dashed away as if looking for some other way to the top of a building. He has also gotten lost running through a straight corridor. In Dressrosa, his lack of orientation gave the dwarf Wicca a terrible time while she desperately tried to lead Zolo in the right direction only to have him consistently run in a completely wrong direction even when Wicca pointed towards the right place to go, These traits often worry the other Straw Hats and make them look out for Zolo and sometimes mock him for it (Sanji especially). However, just like Luffy, Zolo is hopelessly oblivious of this fact and usually blames the other Straw Hats for being "lost". His terrible lack of orientation was so profound that when his shadow was used by Moria Gecko to create the zombie Jigoro, the trait was passed onto the zombie as well, as seen when the zombie walked in the wrong direction as other General zombies who were heading to assist Tararan. After the two year timeskip, Zolo was able to be the first member to arrive at Sabaody Archipelago, shocking Sanji. However, this was due to Perona's help. Swordsmanship Zolo is an extremely powerful master swordsman, being able to use one, two, and three swords in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery. He is even able to use Flying Slash Attack (飛ぶ斬撃, Tobu Zangeki), a sword technique that utilizes the very air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. Brook classifies Zolo as a user of the "Power of Destruction" (破壊力, Hakairyoku). Although he is most comfortable with his Three Swords Style, his skills with a single sword are still quite exceptional, being able to hold off the Meowban Brothers of the Black Cat Pirates, having bested several of the lower-ranked members of Arlong's crew, defeating Mr. 1, and the zombie, Ryuma. After his two years under Mihawk's tutelage, his skills have grown so powerful that he was able to defeat the mermen Hordy Jones while underwater with just one slash from a single sword, and effortlessly defeated the best swordsman of Mermen Island, considering him to be too weak to even kill his boredom, despite the latter having went through a transformation due to the Energy Steroids. Since no one else has been seen using anything similar to his Three Swords Style style (except for Jigoro while he possessed Zolo's shadow), it can be assumed that Zolo invented not only Three Swords Style but most, if not all, of his sword techniques. He is even seen perfecting a new technique in his fight with Braham. If he is fighting weaker enemies (or innocent bystanders that he has no desire to injure in the first place), like the Galley-La employees in Water 7, he uses only the blunt sides of his swords. Although, as Nami and Chopper pointed out, due to his strength, even that could cause fatal injuries. A long standing problem with Zolo was his inability to cut steel. The anime incorrectly shows him instinctively cutting steel during some of his encounters before learning how to control and master this ability during his battle with Daz Bones. After his two years of training, Zolo is now able to easily cut through materials even stronger than steel. After the timeskip, he has shown the ability to slice right through steel "like fruit", and is now strong enough to decapitate a legendary beast like a Dragon in Punk Hazard with ease. While he is able to use both hands as well as his mouth in sword combat, Zolo seems to be predominantly left-handed. He keeps all three of his swords sheathed next to his right hip, an indication of being left-handed as it would be easier to pull a sword out from that side with a left hand. Also, when using one sword in combat, Zolo is usually seen using his left hand to wield the sword. His One Swords Style techniques have nearly always been executed with his left hand. Three Swords Style :Main article: Three Swords Style Techniques Before Timeskip * Demon-Slasher (鬼斬り, Oni Giri): A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zolo crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zolo then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending on which side of his mouth he positioned the sword's main blade at. The pun in the name is that Onigiri is also the name of a Japanese rice snack. This was first seen used to finish Cabaji and the first technique he used against Mihawk Dracule. It should also be noted that in that fight with Mihawk, the technique’s main weakness was discovered. There is a single brief moment when the three swords are all lined up behind each other. If one can block them at that instant, the entire technique will be rendered useless. Mihawk did so by putting his necklace blade against the front most sword when Zolo tried the technique. Doing so however, requires an enormous amount of strength, more so than Zolo himself or else he’ll just push through the block and connect anyways, as shown with Zolo's battle with Hatchan. This attack is as powerful as Luffy's Gum-Gum Double Barrel or Kaku's Bigan. This attack is the only one that when it's named, Zolo does not say "Three Swords Style" before its name. :* Flaming Demon-Slasher (焼鬼斬り, Yaki Oni Giri): A variation of the Demon Strike where Zolo's swords are on fire. Should this attack connect, the opponent will also be set on fire. The pun in the name is that "Oni Giri" can also mean "rice ball", and adding "Yaki" to it would change its meaning to "grilled rice ball". Zolo first used this attack to save Usopp from being blown up by Mr. 5. The main flaw of the technique is that Zolo is also being burnt while using this technique. :* Charming Sleepless Night Demon Slash (艶美魔夜不眠鬼斬り, Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri): A stronger variation of "Demon Strike" where the swords are twisted during the slash for added force, resulting in this attack striking multiple opponents instead of one. The pun in the name is that since "Onigiri" can mean "rice ball"; when "Ebi Mayonēzu" is added, the name can also mean "shrimp mayonnaise rice ball" in Japanese. This was first seen being used against several Navy in the Enies Lobby courthouse. During its use, he generated a steam which made his swords look like they were bending. As for added visual effects, a cloaked demon (with glowing red eyes in the anime) appears to be standing behind him when he uses this technique. * Tiger Trap (虎狩り, Tora Gari): Zolo puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. At close-range, this can incapacitate at least two average foes at once. When Zolo uses this attack, the aura of a tiger's head is shown behind him. The pun in the name is that "Tora Gari" is also a type of Mohican haircut. Zolo first showed this attack to defeat the Meowban Brothers. * Three Swords Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds (三刀流奥義 三・千・世・界, Santōryū Ōgi: Sanzen Sekai): Zolo holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum; he then slices up the foe with full speed and power. This attack was first used to try to defeat Mihawk Dracule. According to the name of this attack, this is the ultimate and strongest technique of the Three Swords Style. It was first used successfully against Oz after 429 chapters since its first appearance, where Zolo dealt three enormous slashes over Oz' body with the technique. It is seen again much earlier in the anime, when a hypnotized Zolo Roronoa used it against Luffy D. Monkey in the Ocean Dream filler arc. The variation move is initiated by Zolo placing his swords in an inverse triangular formation before spinning his two swords together and launching its attack. It is a reference to the Nichiren Buddhism’s core principle Ichinen Sanzen, which literally means 3000 realms (sanzen) in a single moment of life (ichinen) experienced by a person’s mind. In this case, three simultaneous slashes of his swords. When he used this against Mihawk for some reason he spun the two swords in opposite directions, the right hand clockwise and the left hand counter-clockwise. * Streaming Wolf Swords (刀狼流し, Tōrō Nagashi): At a close range, Zolo leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while twisting his body around as he is continuously moving to approach and dodge other attacks (if there are any) and eventually cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third sword. It was used in Zolo's battle against Hatchan. Zolo performed an aerial version of this move against Kuma Bartholomew when he used it to effectively evade the latter's rapid Pressure Cannon attack, and would have succeeded to land a point-blank hit had Kuma not blocked his swords with his "paws". Toro nagashi (灯籠流し) is a Japanese ceremony in which participants float paper lanterns (chochin) down a river. * Dragon Twister (龍巻き, Tatsu Maki): Zolo spins with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the target(s). By the time of the Enies Lobby Arc, Zolo achieved enough power to bust apart a tall establishment all the way through the topmost ceiling with this move and was also able to break Tekkai. This is one of Zolo's most powerful attacks. The pun here is "Tatsumaki" means "tornado" in Japanese, and is also a type of sushi. It was first used to defeat Hatchan. The aura of a Chinese dragon is seen accompanying him during the formation of this technique. * Bull Charge (牛針, Ushi Bari): Zolo executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns. This was first seen being used against Mr. 1. The pun here is that an "ushibari" is a wooden beam used in Japanese homes. The aura of a bull is seen accompanying Zolo when he uses this attack. This is called Bull Needles in the Viz Manga. * Crab Grab (ガザミ獲り, Gazami Dori): All three swords are horizontally parallel, suddenly clamping down on the target like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that would normally cut a person's head off. This was first seen being used against Mr. 1. The name is a pun off of "kazamidori", or "weather vane". When Zolo uses this technique, the aura of a crab is seen behind him. * 108 Caliber Soaring Phoenix (百八ポンド鳳, Hyakuhachi Pondo Hō): Same principle as the thirty six version of the same attack. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, but with Shusui, the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile. This attack seems to be as powerful as Luffy's Gum-Gum Cannon. This was first seen being used to finish off Ohm. The attack's name is actually a very heavy pun, it's written out as "Phoenix of the 108 Earthly Desires" in the Manga with a skewed reading attached that makes it "108 Pound Ho" when read out. Ho means both Cannon and Phoenix, however the attached Kanji is for Phoenix, making that the literal translation and the "Cannon" reading a Pun on that, both of which are correct. The "Pound" part is a skewed reading of the Kanji "Bonnou" for Earthly Desires, and it is referring to the Caliber of a Cannon (a 108 Caliber Cannon would fire a 108 Pound Ball). This is called 108 Pound Soaring Phoenix in the Viz Manga. * Raven Hunt (鴉魔狩り, Karasuma Gari): Zolo performs a flying multiple slash technique. This attack is strong enough to cut steel, as it was first seen used to slice cannonballs. This was first seen being used against the Franky Family. The pun is that "kasumagari" is slang for a leg cramp in several regions of Japan, including the one that Eiichiro Oda is from. * Bull Demon: Bold Hooves (牛鬼: 勇爪, Gyūki: Yuzume): The swords are positioned pointing at the enemy. Zolo lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact. This was first seen being used to shatter T-Bone's sword. This attack can also be done in mid-air. The ushi-oni, or gyūki, is a horned, bovine head creature which appears in the folklore of Japan. When Zolo uses this attack, the aura of a bull is shown behind him. * One Gorilla (一ゴリラ, Ichi Gorilla): Zolo flexes his left or right bicep, in preparation for Two Gorilla Slash. "剛力" (gori) means "herculean or great strength". The pun is of course, "one great strength" and gorilla. This was first seen being used against Kaku. :* Two Gorilla (二ゴリラ, Ni Gorilla): Zolo flexes his right or left bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake, as a follow-up for the above technique. As above, the pun is "two great strength" and gorilla. This was first seen being used against Kaku. :* Two Gorilla Slash (ニゴリザケ, Nigori-Zake): After using both One and Two Gorilla, Zolo swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the opponent, with the swords in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level and the right's hilt dropping at an angle. The pun here is that nigori zake also means 'unrefined sake (Japanese Rice Wine)'. The literal translation of this move means 'two great-strength decapitation'. This was first seen being used against Kaku. This attack is powerful enough to disperse Kaku's Bigan. When he use these attacks, his biceps seem to get almost 2 or 3 times bigger, being it similar to Urouge's ability of increase his muscle mass. His arms also bulk up like Chopper's while using Arm Point. In the Viz Manga, this is called Two Gorilla Cut. When performing this technique Zolo is accompanied by the aura of a gorilla. * Leopard Spinning Balls (豹琴玉, Hyō Kin Dama): Zolo jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades. This is basically a feinting maneuver, so even if the target manages to read the pattern of this attack and move out of Zolo's trajectory, they will still be cut as Zolo careens past them. This was first seen being used against Kaku. * Great Buddha Slash (大仏斬り, Daibutsu Giri): A series of horizontal sword slashes that are powerful enough to cut apart a small building. This move can also be performed vertically. This was first seen being used to provide Sanji with "ammunition" for his "Jenga Ho" technique. This can be misread as dai ("big") and butsu-giri ("roughly chopped"). * Demonic Raven (夜叉鴉, Yasha Garasu): Zolo spins like a rolling wheel towards his enemy while continuously thrusting his swords at the opponent. The attack leaves cuts shaped like crows' feet. This was first seen being used to carve up Oars' arm. Yaksa is the devil which embraced Buddhism. It is also a pun on a three-legged crow called Yata Garasu, a reference to the three rows of crow feet-shaped cuts Zoro leaves. While using this technique, the aura of a Yaksa is seen behind him. In the anime, the aura of a crow is seen. After Timeskip This is a list showing the attacks Zolo used for his Three Swords Style after his two years of training with Mihawk Dracule since losing Yubashiri. The techniques he uses are enhanced versions of his old attacks. Though these were the only named techniques used in the manga after the time-skip, in the anime Zolo is shown to still use his weaker pre-timeskip techniques also. * Three Swords Style Secret Technique: Crossing the Six Paths (三刀流奥義: 六道の辻, Santōryū Ōgi: Rokudō no Tsuji): A much stronger version of "Three Swords Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds", learned after two years of training with Mihawk. Zolo manages to bend his body, and swing the swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the opponent six times simultaneously so fast that he did not seem to move at all. This technique's named after the Six Paths of Buddhism, that is said to the be the six states where a person is controlled by their desires and conquering them is able to transcend their animal nature. It was first used against the Kraken, to cut one of its tentacles and divide it into six pieces. in the alteration version, this technique involves six repeated slashes, ending with a vertical spin. * Black Rope Dragon Twister (黒縄・大龍巻, Kokujō: Ō Tatsumaki): A much stronger and more effective version of "Dragon Twister", where Zolo performs the same action. He spins to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the targets, but the attack keeps going like an actual whirlwind and cuts up anyone who gets caught in it. While the old version only gave the victims small cuts and was able to break a Tekkai (like Kaku's one) at its full potential, this new version seems to be able to cut through thick steel with ease. It was first used against the New Merman Pirates. According to Zolo, the whirlwind will not cease until its targets are severly damaged. In the Viz Manga it is called Three Sword Style Black Rope Dragon Twister. * Purgatory Demon-Slasher (煉獄鬼斬り, Rengoku Oni Giri): A much stronger version of "Demon Strike", where Zolo still faces away from the opponent, and waits for them to come. He then turns around and leap towards the attacking opponent. This may be a way to make his already lightning-fast triple slash even more sudden. The effect of this attack leaves an X-shaped stream of blood. While the old version could break Hachi's six swords, this new version can easily break the eight swords of Hyouzou (a swordsman Hachi was not able to defeat since childhood) who was extremely doped with Energy Steroids. It was first used to defeat Hyouzou. * Blue Dragon Scars: Rushing Water (青龍印 流水, Seiryū In: Ryūsui): As a blue aura shaped like a dragon appears around him, Zoro charges towards his opponent and slashes them horizontally with his three swords, ending in a pose similar to Demon Strike. This was first seen being used in One Piece Film: Z to defeat Ain. However, during the attack, he was shown turning his sword so as to only hit Ain with the back of his blade, knocking her out instead of cutting her. * Ultra Tiger Trap (ウルトラ虎狩り, Uru Tora Gari): A much stronger version of "Tiger Trap", where Zolo does the same movements, he puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swing them forth a forward descending slash with them. The aura generated by Zolo, seems to be the same as the original Tiger Trap, the aura of a tiger's head. While the original version was able to withstand against powerful human enemies like the Nyaban Brothers or Mr. 1, this enhanced version is able to match the strength of a dragon. The pun in the name is that the kanji pronunciation is a combination of the Japanese pronunciation of Ultra (urutora) and Tora (tiger in Japanese) making it sounds like Ultra Gari (Ultra Hunt) or Ul-Tora Gari (Ul-Tiger Hunt). It was first seen used against the Punk Hazard dragon. In the Viz Manga, this is called Ultra Tiger Hunt. Gallery Two Swords Style :Main article: Two Swords Style Techniques Gallery One Swords Style :Main article: One Swords Style Techniques Gallery No Swords Style :Main article: No Swords Style Techniques Gallery Nine Swords Style :Main article: Nine Swords Style During his battle against Kaku, Zolo manages to unlock a new swordstyle known as "Nine Swords Style", which gives him the appearance of having six arms and three heads, like the deity Asura, when activating the technique''' "'''Demon Aura Nine Sword Style: Asura". He also becomes surrounded by a dark aura while in this state, and the first time he achieved it, the ground shook and numerous holes appeared in it. This ability also allows Zolo to utilize nine swords in combat to effectively triple his potential as a swordsman, and it is usually used as a very powerful finishing move. What this ability is, how Zolo attained it, and the exact nature of this style is currently unknown, but Kaku suggested that it was an illusion created by Zolo's spirit. Techniques Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki It was stated by Luffy that Zolo possesses Haki, when discussing it in the context of members of his crew who could fight Caesar Clown, a Logia user. Because Law was referring to the ability to coat themselves in armor it confirms Zolo as a Armament Haki user. Prior to the Sabaody Arc, Zolo was never aware of Conqueror's Haki, something he (along with the rest of the crew) had not shown any knowledge of during the first half of the series. However he, along with Sanji, has commented on Luffy's ability to passively knock out half of Hordy's men, stating that if Luffy could not at least do that much then he would have had to have stepped down from being captain. It was also hinted at, that both he and Sanji possess Observation Haki when asked by Luffy if the pair could sense a "wild animal" in the Ryugu Palace, which they both answered that they could. Zolo was then shown using Observation Haki to try locate Pica during the Dressrosa Arc. While fighting Monet, a Logia user, on Punk Hazard, Zolo was able to slash her on the cheek, displaying the use of Armament Haki, after saving Tashigi. Being his personal Haki specialty, Zolo has mastered the use of Armament Haki. During the Dressrosa Arc, it is revealed that Mihawk taught Zolo how to imbue his swords with Haki. He can imbue Armament Haki into all three of his swords at once; in doing so, he managed to cut down Pica, who had already covered his entire body with the same Haki, thereby also demonstrating his supreme mastery over Haki as compared to the Don Quixote top executive. In the film Gold, Zolo was able to reinforced his arms with Haki to successfully defend simultaneous slashes from both his swords Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui with out getting injured at all. As a notable mention, long before Haki was ever described Zolo noted during his fight with Mr. 1 that he would suddenly gain 'the breath of all things' while on the brink of death, an ability that allowed him to sense where all things were around him. In that instant, he was able to know where all the boulders Mr. 1 tried to collapse on top of him, and dodge accordingly. He also develops an ability to sense his katana from this encounter, detecting the Wado Ichimonji among a pile of rubble. He however is also later able to sense the Sandai Kitetsu while stuck in a chimney in Water 7, and the Shusui after it is stolen from him in Dressrosa. This was a possible latent ability of Observation Haki he was not fully aware of (However this can be debunked as Haki hasn't been shown to allow the user to sense inanimate objects). Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Zoro's Swords During his adventures, Zolo has acquired many swords. The three he currently uses are: #Meito; Wado Ichimonji (formerly belonged to Kuina) #Sandai Kitetsu (formerly belonged to Ippon-Matsu) #Meito; Shusui (formerly belonged to Ryuma) After the time-skip Shusui appears to be his "go-to" sword, as it tends to be his choice when he uses One Swords Style. He often wields Shusui with his right hand, the Sandai Kitetsu with his left, and the Wado Ichimonji in his mouth. Gallery Former Swords For one reason or another, maybe as a demonstration of his skill because he can use any sword he must at any time, Zolo has one or more of his swords destroyed, removed from his possession, or incapacitated in some way: #Katana x2 (both were destroyed by Mihawk Dracule) #Johnny's and Yosaku's swords (returned to them after the battle) #Meito; Hana Arashi (Sogeking handcuffed to Zolo holding on to Yubashiri. It stopped being used when Sogeking was unlocked from Zolo) #Meito; Yubashiri: 1 of 50 (Skillful Grade) Ryo Wazamono (formerly belonged to Ippon-Matsu, destroyed by one of the Pacifistas at Sabaody Archipelago, now resting on Gloom Island) #Navy cutlass x2 (the first one was destroyed by Shu, and the second one was consequently left behind after the immediate battle at Enies Lobby) Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Beginning of a Promise Zolo and Kuina As a child, Zolo trained at a dojo in Shimotsuki Village. Zolo stated in the Baratie, that, "Once he decided that he would become an invincible swordsman, he left his life behind". Even as a child, Zolo was strong enough to defeat most adults, but could not defeat Kuina, the Dojo master's daughter. After their 2000th fight (and Kuina's 2000th victory) Zolo challenged her in private for one more match - with real swords. Although he had improved tremendously since their first match, he still lost and cried with frustration, telling Kuina about his dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman. Hearing this, Kuina confided in Zolo, telling him that she shared the same dream but knew she could never attain it - her father had told her that girls could never be true sword masters, and that her fighting potential would decrease as her body matured. Zolo, annoyed by her defeatist attitude in spite of repeatedly winning against him, told her that one day he would beat her because he was more skilled, not because she was a girl. The two made a promise - that either of them had to become the world's best swordsman. The next day, Kuina suffered a fatal fall down the stairs of her dojo (to get a sharpening stone for her sword, something she would not have needed if she and Zolo had not fought with real swords), much to Zolo's anger and disappointment. Realizing that she would never have a chance to fulfill her dream, Zolo took it upon himself, asking his sensei, Koshiro, for her sword, Wado Ichimonji, and began working to develop his signature Three Swords Style, holding his own two swords in each hand, and Kuina's clenched between his teeth. The World's Best Eventually, Zoro learned of "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk Dracule, who currently holds the title of the Greatest Swordsman in the world. He set off to sea, searching for him in order to challenge him to a duel. However, he lost his way, and could not find his way back home. In order to survive on his own, he took on bounties to pay for living expenses. He quickly built a famous reputation for himself as a "Pirate Hunter" in East Blue Region and even in Grand Line as Baroque Works had heard about him; he was even considered the greatest swordsman of East Blue Region, after which he met the two bounty hunters, Johnny and Yosaku. Because of his reputation as a bounty hunter, Zolo was offered a position as a numbered agent within the Baroque Works. He replied with that he would accept only on the condition that he would lead the organization (which they refused). He then killed Mr. 7, the agent who offered him the position, to defend himself. Synopsis Macao Dawn Arc Meeting Luffy, Lucy, Natsu, and Billy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Zolo Roronoa One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:One Piece Universe Characters